


Lost & Found

by devilgram



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Flirting, Multi, Pet Names, typical asmo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilgram/pseuds/devilgram
Summary: When Lucifer had told you not to wander around the Devildom alone, you thought he was exaggerating.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 359





	Lost & Found

**Author's Note:**

> first off, this was a prompt/request/whatever u wanna call it sent to me by AuroraWhite (idk if u can tag on here so if you see this ily!!) so thank you for that <3
> 
> secondly it occurred to me while writing this that i havent written anything for asmo yet (probably cause he's my least favourite brother BUT) while i have THREE separate fics for leviathan. i think u can tell who my fave is :)
> 
> anyway, i had fun writing this! enjoy :D

When Lucifer had told you not to wander around the Devildom alone, you thought he was exaggerating. Sure, you were in a completely different world, surrounded by people you didn’t know, but really, how much harm could someone do to you? Especially when everyone know you were under the care of the demon brothers.

How naïve you were.

As soon as you found the chance to ditch Mammon and wander off on your own, you took it. Mammon had stopped into a clothing store, exclaiming that he just _had_ to have the jacket in the window. The price was steep and, while you weren’t sure of the human world to devildom conversion rates, 140,000 Grimm seemed like a lot for just one jacket. 

Mammon leaving you to stand outside on your own, instead of taking you inside with him, was very much his own mistake. You watched him through the window for a moment, making sure he was distracted, before you slipped away down the street. Though you enjoyed Mammon’s company, sometimes he was just a little overbearing. You wanted some freedom! You wanted to wander around by yourself, without anyone trying to drag you anywhere. 

Heading off down the street, you let your feet take you away. You had no real destination, you just wanted to explore on your own, without Mammon talking your ear off about every store and restaurant you walked past. You felt many, many pairs of eyes follow you down the street, but you weren’t concerned. Maybe you should have been.

You had been walking for the better part of 10 minutes. You had ended up in some sort of park, decorated with vivid trees in all shades of reds and oranges. The scenery reminded you of autumn in the human world, but you recalled Mammon telling you it was currently the middle of spring. The Devildom was weird.

Deciding to take a break, you sat down at one of the benches the littered the sidewalks, pulling out your D.D.D for some entertainment. You let out a gasp as your screen lit up, astounded by the amount of notifications that just wouldn’t stop. You had not one, not two, but all _SIX_ of the brothers practically blowing up your phone. All the messages ranged from worried, to anger, to indifference (Leviathan wasn’t the biggest fan of you yet). Typing in your passcode, you quickly opened your messaging app, opening the first message at the top. 

It was the group chat for the House of Lamentation. Lucifer mainly used to it to remind people who was on cooking for the day, or in case there was change of plans. This was first time you had seen the other brothers typing in the chat. Mammon’s all capitol messages drowned out most of the other messages, as he explained that it wasn’t his fault he had lost you – even though he was the one who left you outside – while Lucifer scolded him. You chuckled, shaking your head as Asmodeus called him an idiot.

_[Y/N]: I’m fine, you guys. No need to worry!_

You sent a simple message, attaching a cute little sticker of a demon on the end of it, hoping to calm the hysterics, yet it only seemed to add more fuel to the fire. Mammon sent message after message, asking you where you were, why you wandered off, if anything happened. He sent so many messages you could barely read them all. Lucifer sent a message, warning Mammon that is he didn’t stop, he’d be strung upside down in the portrait room. What a cruel and unusual punishment. Yet it seemed to work.

_Lucifer: Send us your location, [Y/N]. One of us will come pick you up._

Lucifer instructed. Though it was just words on a screen, you could practically feel his anger seeping through your phone. You frowned, sending another sticker, this time of a sad looking demon, before reluctantly sending your location to the chat. You didn’t want to go back to the mansion just yet, but you had a feeling if you ignored Lucifer’s command, he would find you himself. Which didn’t sound very fun.

_Lucifer: Are any of you close? I have a meeting with Diavolo right now._

_Mammon: I WENT IN THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION THINKING YOU WENT BACK TO THE HOUSE AHH_

_Satan: I’m not in the area._

The chat fell silent for a moment, waiting for the rest of the brothers to respond. You pulled your eyes away from the screen to look around the park again. Out of the corner of your eye, you swore you saw a figure hiding behind a tree in the distance. You turned your head towards it, watching the figure instantly dip back behind the tree. _Well, that’s concerning,_ you thought.

_[Y/N]: I don’t mean to alarm you guys, but I think someone is watching me. :0_

_Mammon: GET OUT OF THE PARK!! GO BACK THE WAY YOU CAME_

_[Y/N]: I don’t remember what way I came from. :(_

In truth, you knew exactly where you came from. But it was more fun to wait for someone to come and get you. It was also pretty fun to see how far you could push Lucifer’s buttons before he got mad. You watched his icon pop up the chat, preparing yourself for him to reach through the phone and wring your neck, when someone appeared in front of you.

“Hey there, little human.” You raised your eyes to meet who spoke, coming face to face with probably the scariest thing you had ever seen. A large demon towered above you; their face contorted in a sinister grin. Putting on a brave face, you smiled up at them. 

“Hello, can I help you?” You replied kindly, the demon looking taken slightly aback by how casually you responded. The grin fell from their face for only a moment before they were leering at you again. They extended a clawed hand towards you, as if they were offering you something. You glanced toward their hand before dragging your eyes back to their face, tilting your head slightly as you feigned confusion.

“Why don’t you come with me, I’ll show you something nice. Something you’ll never get to see in the human world.” They offered, urging their hand further into your space. _Just keep playing dumb,_ you told yourself, _someone’ll come get me soon._

“I’m sorry, I’m here with someone. It would be rude of me to just up and leave them.” You declined, fidgeting with your D.D.D. The demon glanced around, trying to find just who you could possibly have been there with. That was good, at least. They hadn’t been following you for that long. The demons freaky, beady eyes turned back to you. The look they gave you had you wanting to run for the hills, screaming for help, but you knew that was only going to make things worse. They opened their mouth to speak, not before a familiar voice interjected.

“Oh, honey! There you are, I’ve been looking all over for you! ♡” That sickeningly sweet voice could only belong to one person.

Asmodeus. 

The Avatar of Lust slid onto the bench next to you, his arm slithering around your waist as he pulled you close. He nuzzled his nose into your cheek – which was kind of strange – and smiled. You played along, smiling back at him, pulling the most loving smile you could. Asmodeus held you gaze for a moment before the lovely expression held dropped as he faced the demon before you. The corner of his lip pulled up in a sneer as he glared at them.

“Do you need something?” Asmodeus spoke, the sweet tone of his voice absolutely not matching the intimidating look on his face. The demon’s eyes went wide, his hand snapping back to his side as Asmodeus turned his eyes to it. They stuttered something incomprehensible, hands waving rapidly in the air before they turned on their heel and bolted.

Once they were well gone, Asmodeus turned back to you, a cheery smile back on his lips. He pulled out his D.D.D, the hot pink Decoden case catching your eye. He typed something out quickly, presumably telling the rest of the brothers you were find and that he had found you, before pocketing his device again. He stood, pulling you up by the waist with him before dragging you off through the park.

“Lucifer is going to be so mad at you! But it’s okay, I’ll protect you from him, dear. ♪” Asmodeus threw you a wink, pulling you closer to him as he stopped walking. He held onto you firmly, smiling down at you intently. You felt the heat rise to your cheeks; he was too close! You placed a hand on his chest, about to push him back slightly when he laughed.

“I won’t let him hurt a hair on your cute little head! You’re too adorable for that! ♡” He lifted you into the air, spinning you around as if you weighed nothing. You could feel your head spin from how fast he was spinning you, stumbling on your feet when he set you back down again. He giggled cutely – something you’d never expect from a demon – holding onto you to keep you balanced. Once you were steady on your feet again, he pulled you along down the sidewalk again.

“Asmo, uh, thank you. For coming to my rescue back there.” You spoke sheepishly, keeping your eyes locked onto the ground. Asmodeus slowed his pace, walking beside you casually now, your hand grasped tightly in his. “I don’t wanna know what would have happened had you not shown up.”

“Not to worry! I have perfect timing, which is only natural for someone as perfect as me! You can always count on me to rescue you, doll.” Asmo responded, beaming down at you. The flirtatious tone of his voice combined with the pet names he continued to call you were enough to send your heart into overdrive alone. You could feel his thumb rubbing circles on the back on your hand as well, you heart hammering in your chest.

_“You’ll always be safe with me.”_

**Author's Note:**

> i've been thinking about staring a tumblr blog to cross post things on there, cause i heard people are pretty active but :0 idk


End file.
